Amy's Family
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy's father returns to see her, but his reason for staying away follows him putting Amy in danger. Will Sonic be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Family **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Station Square and over at the Thorndike manson Sonic and his friends were watching TV. Ella the house maid was busy doing her housework, when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Ella paused in her hovering and looked towards the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?!"

Ella went and opened the door only to find that there was no one there, "oh, there's no one there that's strange...Hm what's this? A letter for Amy," Ella said to herself, she checked each side of the house to see if there was anyone was there.

She shrugged when she saw no one and shut the door, Mr. Tanaka the butler of the house approached her. "Who was that Ella?!"

"There was no one there, but whoever rang the door left this letter for Amy!"

"Hm, I'll take it to her if you like?!" Offered Mr Tanaka.

"Oh, thank you Mr Tanaka, then I could finish off my cleaning!"

The butler nodded and proceded to the living room to were Sonic and his friends were sitting and he was greeted by Chris, "Oh, hi Mr Tanaka!"

"Good morning Chris!" He replied.

"A letter has just arrived for Miss Amy!"

Amy was sitting next to Cream and Cheese on the couch, she was busy watching the TV, when she heard her name being called, "huh, a letter for me that's funny, I don't get letters!" Mr Tanaka handed her the letter and she opened it.

Amy gasped as soon as she saw the handwritting, Cream noticed her friends exprission, "what's wrong Amy, what does it say?!"

Amy glanced over it just to make sure she was certain she knew who it was from, "uh, will you guys excuse me, I have to go!" The pink hedgehog ran out of the room and shut the door, and she read the letter out to herself.

"Uh, I can't believe this, it's been so long since I've heard from him...my dearest Amy, I know I said I couldn't meet up with you again, but I just can't bare the thought of not seeing you ever again in my whole life. Your my only daughter and family. I've found a safe place where we can meet, but I'm afraid it can't be for too long, I'm just scared they'll find me when your with me and hurt you. If you choose to meet me, please come to the waterfall in the Mystic Ruins, but after dark and please don't tell your friends! Signed your loving father!" Amy sighed as she folded the letter down, and a few tears fell from her eyes, "Oh, father of course I'll come and see you!" Amy smiled happily.

It wasn't long till night fell, Amy waited impatiently for everyone to go to sleep, she was so eager to see her father that she even baked him cookies. She held a little box which was nicely wrapped in a box, after the clock struck twelve Amy jumped off the bed and peeked out her door.

Soft snores could be heard from the some of the rooms, Amy smiled "I guess every ones asleep," she whispered quietly to herself. She tip toed out of her room and made her way to the back of the mansion, she opened the back door in the kitchen and walked out.

She had forgotten that Sonic sometimes slept on the roof, so when she shut the door the sound had woke him up. He sleepily opened one eye only to look down and see the pink hedgehog wondering off in the middle of the night. "huh, where's Amy going at this time of night? Hm, I'd better follow her," Sonic said as he watched her walk out the drive way of the house.

Amy soon arrived in the Mystic Ruins unaware that Sonic was following her, she got to the water fall were she saw a male hedgehog sitting on a large rock. Amy stopped as she saw him, "f-father?!"

The male looked behind himself and he gasped "A-Amy...Is that you?!"

"It's me!" Amy giggled.

Amy's father rushed over to her and give her a big hug, "Oh, I can't believe it's you, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you, you were this big!" He said pulling back but he still held her as he showed her what size she used to be with his hand.

Amy almost felt like crying, "I missed you dad, I wish you could be with me always!"

"I know, so do I. But you know it can't be like that, because off...Oh, let's not talk about that I wanna here all about your adventures with your friends, now tell me is that Eggman still on the loose?!" He said smiling.

Sonic watched the two in a tree nearby with his mouth opened, he was shocked, he never knew Amy had a father or any family at all. He listened in as Amy offered her father cookies and told him all about their past adventures. The two seemed to talk for hours.

"And then Sonic, dove down and saved me!" Amy smiled at her memory of when Sonic saved her on the beach.

"Wait I thought Sonic was afraid of the water?!" Questioned her father with a raised eye.

"Yeah, he is I guess he kind of over came it a little!" Amy said while thinking.

Her father smiled and hugged Amy "well, I'm glad he was able to over come it to save my beautiful little girl, I gotta thank him some time!"

Sonic smiled as he lay back and gazed over the bracelet that Amy had give him that day, she still had no idea that he'd managed to fix it and was wearing it no less. Sonic's ears soon perked up when he heard footsteps on ground below the tree that he was sitting on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Family**

**Chapter 2**

Amy's father suddenly stopped their conversation as his ear's perk up, Amy raised her eyes as she noticed her dad turn his attention to the tree's behind them "dad, what's wrong?!" Amy asked as she was pushed behind the silver hedgehog.

"Stay behind me Amy, and don't say anything!" The hedgehog said as he took a protective stance as three evil looking hedgehogs emereged from the tree's.

Amy gasped as she looked upon the hedgehogs, the three chuckled as they spotted the silver hedgehog, "well, well, what have we here, if it isn't Lance, hehee, and...what's that pretty little thing behind you?!" The middle hedgehog asked stepping forwarded. He was a red hedgehog with purple eyes and he had a scare under his left eye he also wore a lack cape.

"Never you mind Zark, she's got nothing to do with this!" Lance said pushing Amy further behind him.

"Hehe, I'd say she's got everything to do with this!" He chuckled while looking back at the other two who both nodded. "I thought you didn't have any family?!" Zark smirked.

Lance growled "that's none of your business!" Lance turned his head to Amy, "Amy, you still know how to use that hammer of yours, dontcha?!"

Amy raised her eyes "uh, yeah of course I do!"

Her father nodded and sternly said "okay, start making your way outta here, any trouble use that hammer of yours!"

Amy gasped and held out her hand "b-but..Dad I can't leave you?!"

The other three hedgehogs chuckled "I'm afraid she's not going anywhere!" Zark said as he signalled to the other two beside him they nodded and made their way to get behind Amy. She quickly backed away only for them to grab a hold on her, she managed to break free and knock them down with her hammer, but this hadn't knocked them down for long as they had quickly got up and were blocking her exit.

"Amy?!" Lance shouted in worry, but his attempt to stop the other two hedgehogs were stopped when he received a blow to the stomach from Zark.

Amy glanced behind herself as she heard her father yelping, but he was quick to recover and he started a fight with Zark. The pink hedgehog was about to turn and help him, only to be grabbed by the hedgehogs again, however something blue flashed before them and Amy found herself being lifted bridle style.

"Huh?!"

"What the...?!" The two hedgehogs questioned in confusion as they sorely picked themselves up from the ground.

Sonic with a smirk appeared a few feet away from them with Amy held tightly in his arms, "hey, isn't that Sonic?!" One questioned.

"Yeah it is him!" said the other.

Lance glanced behind him as he dodge a punch coming his way from Zark, he soon saw Sonic and Amy, he sighed in relief at seeing his only daughter safe and sound. "Sonic, take Amy and get outta here, don't bother helping me I can take care of things here. Amy I don't think I'll be able to see you again things will just get too dangerous...I-I'm s-sorry!" Lance said sadly as he dodge another on coming attack.

Amy held out her arm she felt tears run down her face, "d-dad...N-No?!"

Sonic growled he wanted to help but he had to protect Amy. Lance paused a little "Amy, please go with Sonic, I'll be fine I promise you, one day we may get to be together for always, but until then stick with Sonic, now go!" He said sternly, he looked towards Sonic who nodded at him and Sonic run off with Amy.

As soon as Sonic left and Lance was happy that Amy was out of danger he picked up the fight with Zark and the other two hedgehogs who had now surrounded him. Zark chuckled "well, that was very touching, it almost brought a tear to my eye!"

Lance glared at him, "ok Zark I know what you want but you're not gonna get it!"

Zark smirked "oh, is that so? I'm afraid that your wrong on that one, cause I now have something to use against you!"

Lance's yellow eyes went wide he knew what he meant by that, "you dare go near or hurt Amy, you will regret it!"

The two hedgehogs began to brawl punches and kicks came flying from both sides soon Lance had had enough and let an outburst of his power to overcome Zark who was now on the ground, the other two hedgehogs ran to his side "boss?!"

Lance smirked as he watched the two help him up, "see ya later, Zark!" The sliver hedgehog lit up in a white light and disappeared.

Zark growled and roughly shoved the two hedgehogs to the side "Ack, no not again, it took us for ever to find him this time!" The red hedgehog yelled and began pacing but after a few minutes he paused and began laughing.

The other two hedgehogs looked at one another before approaching the hedgehog, "uh, boss what's so funny?!"

Zark stopped laughed and now gave a twisted smile, "haven't you two realised we now have something we can use to bring that hedgehog out into the open, but problem is how do we find that pink hedgehog again?!"

"Hey, I know, what about that doctor Eggman?!" One of the hedgehogs suggested.

Zark raised his eyes "Eggman how would he be able to help us?!"

"Well, he fights that Sonic guy all the time, so he'd probably know were to find Sonic and his friends, and once we find them we can capture that pink hedgehog and then bring that hedgehog out from hiding!" He explained.

Zark eyes widened in surprise cause it wasn't very often he got good ideas from those two hedgehogs, "well, well, someone sure is smart and nice plan, it's a good thing that I happen to know were doctor Eggman's base is, come on let's head there now!" Zark ordered and they began making their way further into the Mystic Ruins.


End file.
